


Cheer Up

by cutofmylove



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Soccer, cheerleading, frenemies? to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove
Summary: Taemin is a senior in college and his only goal besides graduating for the past three years is to establish a school cheer team. Minho and him start an unlikely rivalry which quickly turns into something more. Now their major enemy is the school principal who happens to be Minho's dad.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write but I hope you enjoy it!

An all-boys college. Taemin thought it was a good idea at the time. They had an excellent fine arts program, and they seemed like a welcoming school. Being a dance major with a business minor can be quite stressful, but Taemin has managed to survive three of his years already in college. 

There was this weird unspoken rule on the campus that no one was allowed to cheer formally or dance in spots on campus unless it was for their majors. Taemin never really understood this rule whatsoever, but not much can change about it. 

Another major drawback of the school was there were no clubs that drew attention to Taemin. He used to be on the cheer team before college, but since this college did not have the sport, he decided to do something about that. 

It was time for him to create a cheer-dance infused group. This idea was in the works for most of his sophomore and junior year, but the principal refused to let him build the club even after the three other people needed to create a club. 

Taemin was sitting in the cafe near the university, looking over his notes about his cheer proposition that failed again. Jongin and Ten plop down into the seats across from him, each with their drinks. 

“So how did the meeting go? By the look of your face, it does not seem like you got it approved,” Jongin asks.

“No Principle Choi did not approve it. This is the third time he has rejected my idea. At this point, I think he has it out against me,” Taemin sighs, taking a drink of his iced americano. 

“Taemin hyung, at this point, we should just form without his knowledge. Besides you are a senior, he can’t do much to you,” Ten says. 

“Well Ten is right; maybe we can just do it but on the down-low. Hyung, what do you think? It is your club, after all.”

“I think we should do it. It’s my senior year, and I am going to make it a bang. But we need team members, uniforms, and a space to practice.”

“I have connections to the basketball team that I can use. I do know some people who would be great additions. Also, hyung, can I design the team logo?”

“Hyung, I can get Sehun to make the uniforms after Ten finishes the logo.”

“Okay, Ten can get on the logo design, recruiting those he thinks would fit, and location. Jongin, you work with Sehun on uniforms and any other scouts. Remember, this can not be spread around school.”

Taemin sits back, feeling a slight relief that his dream idea is slowly becoming a reality even if it is for one year. To just get it implemented is his primary goal. Now that the plan is in motion, Taemin has never felt more ready.   
  
  


* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, the three of them worked together to get everything set up. Ten miraculously got four other people to join the team plus a spot to practice, which Taemin still is puzzled how that all happened, but Ten does have a way of persuasion. Jongin, Sehun, and Kibum have started the uniforms, but the members need to be fitted before they can entirely be produced. 

Today was the first cheer meeting to go over the progress of the three had done, plus the recruits Ten had found. On the way to the old dance studio, Prof BoA let them use it for the meeting. He spots a brunette dancing in the corner.  _ Hmm, he could be a good addition to the team. Maybe a base.  _ Taemin walks up to the boy and taps his shoulder. The brunette turns around with a frightened expression on his face as he has been caught for breaking the unspoken rule.

Taemin, not even thinking about that stupid rule, blurts out, “Do you want to join my team?”

“Huh, what? I thought you were going to report me to principal Choi since I broke the rule.”

“What no, I do not care about that at all, so would you join?”

“I don't even know who you are or what this team is.”

“Oh, I am Lee Taemin, senior, a dance major with a minor in business, and I am making a cheer club!”

“Oh well, I am Kim Jungwoo, sophomore, marketing major, and I have no idea what exactly your club entails, but why not.”

Taemin and Jungwoo make their way to the old dance studio at the back of the art building. Stepping inside the room, Taemin notices four other guys along with Ten and Jongin. He motions for everyone to sit down, so they get started on this whole process. 

“Hello, everyone. I am Lee Taemin, and you are all here today because of an interest in the cheer team I am forming. I am a current senior majoring in dance with a business minor. How about we go around the circle and introduce ourselves. Jongin, how about you start?”

“Okay. I am Kim Jongin, a senior majoring in business.”

“I am Ten, a Junior, and majoring in art.”

“My name is Sicheng, but you can call me WinWin, I am a junior, and I am a literature major.”

“Hello, I am BamBam, a junior who is an interior design major.”

“I am Mark, senior, and I am a kinesiology major.”

“Hello, my name is Jungwoo, and I am a sophomore. I am also a marketing major.”

“Great, so now that we have all introduced each other, I will now talk a little bit more about the whole team. So the cheer team will be a combination of doing different stunts and dance to create for competitions. Hopefully, we can get to some good competitions this year. Any questions so far?”

“Do we have to wear skirts as a part of the uniforms?”

“Only if you want to.”

“When and where are we going to practice?”

Ten speaks up on that note, “I talked to the basketball captain, and he will let us use the other half of the gym that they practice in on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.”

“Yes, so we have those three days, and then we just need all of you to get measured so we can officially get the uniforms done. Great, so put down your number here on this sheet, and we will start practice next week.”

Everyone started to pack up their bags and put down their contact info on the sheet Jongin had produced for everyone. After everyone shuffled out, Jongin and Ten were the only ones left. 

“So Ten care to share, not only you got four members but also a spot to practice?” Taemin asks questioningly. 

“Well, so I know Sicheng because we were both roommates freshman year, and we went to school together before. Bam and I know each other from our shared classes. Bam told Yugyeom and Mark because he thought those two would both be good for it. Mark is good at martial arts tricking so he can do gymnastic stuff.”

“Okay, but what about the gym space. What poor person did you flirt with?” Jongin added in. 

“Not anyone. My boyfriend is the captain of the team, so I just nicely asked him.”

“Wait, you have a boyfriend” “Your boyfriend is Johnny Seo???” Taemin and Jongin shout right after one another. 

“Yes and uh, Yes. Honestly, you both act like I never told you about it.” 

“Uh, maybe because you did not tell us Ten. I can’t believe you.”   


“Jongin chill, you did not tell me one of your best friends that you were dating Kyungsoo back in high school until I walked into you two in the practice room our junior year,” Taemin says, eyeing Jongin with a disappointed look. 

“Well, I just never seemed to need to bring it up, ya know? It happened so fast also.”

“Jongin, you were already dating for over a year shut up.”

“Okay, both of you stop okay. Yes, Johnny and I are dating, no I did not feel the need to mention it because you both never asked. Now we have space to practice what is important, and we have members.” 

“Yes, Ten is right. Let's create a group chat and figure out when to get everyone fit so Kibum and Sehun can do the rest of the uniforms.”

With that, the three of them set to work to try to get this team off the ground. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A couple of weeks have passed with them finishing the uniforms and getting into the groove of team practices every week to try to create something. Their first competition was still a month away, so they still had plenty of time to put everything together. 

It was getting hard for the cheerleader team to be discreet about the whole practice thing because it was not approved by Principle Choi, especially since he seemed to hate the idea of cheerleading completely. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon of practice when things started to fall apart slowly. It was their first time wearing their uniforms to see how they work with the current routine they have. What they did not expect, however, was the soccer team to come into the gym. 

“Okay, listen, we now have access to this side of the gym where you little cheerleaders are practicing,” sneers Choi Minho, the captain of the soccer team and who also just so happens to be the son of the principal of the college. 

The cheerleaders pause what they are doing to all stare at the soccer players entering into the gym and proclaiming that they now own the place. Taemin walks over to Minho to try to see if they can discuss something to solve this problem.

“Is there a problem Minho-ssi?”

“Yes, I believe there is. You are practicing in our practice spot, princess.”

“Princess? Really?” Taemin scuffs at that, “Besides we were here first, so go find somewhere else.”

“No can do jagiya besides my father never approved of your small team. So right now, you are just practicing for nothing. Now, how about you leave?”

“No way Minho-ssi. We were rightfully here, and we need the space. I know you guys have many other fields and spaces to use, so go elsewhere. I am not leaving.”

“Sweetheart I would suggest you would leave.”

“What are you gonna do huh, Choi.”

Minho leans in closer to Taemin’s ear and whispers, “You do not want to cross me, darling. So I do suggest you be done.” 

With that, Minho slowly inches away from a very flustered Taemin. Taemin sighs and decides they will be done for the day since it has been at least almost two hours into their practice. He nods to Ten and Jongin, and soon the rest of the team is starting packing up to be done for the day. He goes over and picks up his bag and walks back over to a smirking Minho. 

“We are not done with this Choi,” and Taemin then proceeds to walk out the gym with his team.   
  
  


* * *

After the Wednesday practice where the cheerleading team and the soccer team clashed, pranks and teasing had been thrown around. The soccer team would prank each of the members of the cheer team. Most of it was harmless, but the rivalry between Minho and Taemin started to become a little bit too much. 

It was the day of their first competition, and Taemin was completely nervous. The team has been practicing hard in between the soccer team being complete jerks and bothering them in their spaces. Taemin was on his way to the gym, where the rest of the group was for the competition when suddenly a hand grabbed him and then covered his eyes while dragging him somewhere. 

“Hey, whoever you are let go of me. I have a competition to go to. I do not have time for your shenanigans,” Taemin said in a firm voice while trying to break out of this person’s grip.

Suddenly, Taemin could hear a clicking noise of a door being open before being pushed inside and locked in. It looked like he was stuck inside of a janitor? Closet. 

“Hey, let me out,” yelled Taemin banging on the door.

The person who locked him in just replied, “Will not do. You have been occupying my captain’s thoughts lately, and we have been too busy bothering your little team not to get anything done. Now with your fail on the first competition your team will just fall apart. Have fun there.”

With that, Taemin was left in the closet, banging and yelling for anyone to try to find him. 

\----

“Do any of you know where Taemin is?” Ten asked the team who had gathered around and started stretching. 

“I haven’t seen him hyung,” most of the team replied to Ten. 

Ten then noticed that Yuta was here sitting beside Sicheng. 

“Yuta hyung, I know you are on the soccer team, and all so have you heard any prank going on today with our competition?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so? Minho hyung has not said anything at all but come to think about it. Minwoo I think, was murmuring to a couple of guys about something. You know we have not done any harmful pranks, right? Most of them were underclassmen following Minwoo. Minho hyung does like seeing a fiery Taemin, but he wouldn’t do anything like this.”

“Minwoo hmmm. Well, Yuta, I’ll take your word for that and get Johnny to look for Taemin.” 

\--- 

Taemin has been stuck in this stupid closet for the past 15? 20? minutes although at this point, he has lost track of time, especially since his phone had died. He slumped against the wall by the door, just trying to hit it to try to gain someone’s attention. 

“Taemin where are you? Taemin”

Taemin shot up hearing someone calling for his name and started shouting and banging on the door. The door finally opened to see Johnny and a janitor who seemed to have opened the door.

“Thank you so much, Johnny and Mr. Janitor-ssi, but I have to get to the competition now.”

Taemin and Johnny run to the gym to try to see if the team has gone already. Entering the gym, Taemin could hear the team’s song playing as they were performing since they could not hold off their performance spot. Taemin watches as the group comes to an end of the routine and they quickly jogs over to where Johnny and he are standing. 

“Hyung, are you okay? We were all worried about where you had disappeared to,” Yugyeom asks Taemin.

“Awww Gyeomie hyung is okay now. Well, at least I will be after I go talk to a certain soccer player.”

“Taemin, are you sure you don’t want me to go after him for you?”

“Ten, I am fine and can handle it myself. Besides, let’s not worry about that at the moment. How do you guys think you performed?”

“Well, it certainly was not the same without you there hyung especially since Mark hyung had to take over some of your things,” Bambam stated. 

“Hmm, well, how about we celebrate for a great first competition even if it had some hiccups.”

The team sat for the rest of the competition before leaving to go hang out together and just be relieved that everything was alright with Taemin even if they did not win. 

* * *

  
  
  


The Monday after the competition, Taemin goes storming up the soccer field to Choi Minho, fuming about the whole ordeal that had happened on Saturday.

“Choi Minho,” Taemin sneered walking and pointing his finger at the said man, “how dare you to lock me in a closet and make me miss my first competition with my team.”

“Woah slow down darling, I didn’t do anything to you or your team on Saturday,” Minho commented standing firmly in front of Taemin.

“It has to be your team! Even Yuta suggested that your team could have done it. Meaning that you ordered it.”

“I did no such thing, princess. Besides, did you even see who put you in the closet?”

“Well no-”

“Exactly! Sweetheart, you can’t blame me if you have no evidence that I had done such a thing.”

“Then who the hell did? I know it has to be one of your little soccer minions because your team has been messing with mine for weeks.”

“Hmm, I have an idea about who it could be.”

“Well, figure it out cause I do not want this to happen again. Also, your team needs to stop pestering mine or there will hell to pay Choi Minho.”

“Oh yeah, what are you going to do to me, sweetheart? Are you going to kiss me hm?”

“I uh no, why would I do that? God, why do you even hate my team? What did we ever do to you?”

“You wanna know why my dad and I hate cheerleaders huh? Well, my mom left my dad and me when I was three years old. She just happened to be a cheerleader, and my dad was so heartbroken that he started to hate the sport because it reminded him of her. So I just ended hating it as a result.”

“Oh, I um sorry about that, Minho. But that still doesn’t mean that you should hate my team. I am just doing something I love, and not every person is like that just because one person got hurt.”

“I guess you're right. Taemin, how about we call a truce on this whole stupid thing. I will find out who locked you in a closet, though.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


After the encounter with Minho, the soccer team stopped pestering them everywhere. In fact, where Minho was once showing up consistently in Taemin’s life was replaced with an empty void. Strangely, Taemin was starting to miss Minho antics. He missed the way Minho would smirk at Taemin annoyances and his pretty brown eyes sparkling — wait no he can not be having these thoughts over his enemy? How much are they truly enemies since they have a truce now?

All these confusing thoughts are swirling Taemin's head as he enters into his apartment he shares with Ten and Jongin before flopping down on the couch in frustration and exhaustion. Maybe he should call Jinki… he always has insightful advice about these kinds of things. 

He picks up the phone and clicks on Jinki’s contact before pressing the call button and waiting for Jinki to answer it. 

“Taemin you called, I’m surprised.”

What Taemin did not expect was Kibum to answer instead of Jinki.

“Hyung, why did you answer the phone instead of Jinki hyung?”

“Hello to you dongsaeng. Love the respect.  _ Hello Kibum hyung, how are you? I am doing great, thanks for asking Taemin _ ,” Kibum sasses through the phone, “Anyways, I answered because hyung is a little busy at the moment.”

“Well, what is he doing?”

“He is currently sucking-”

“EWWW, don’t tell me about your bedroom activities.”

“Get your head out of the gutter boy. He is currently sucking up the dirt from his plant that fell off the window ledge with a vacuum.”

“Wait how did it fall off the ledge?”

“Well, let me think… Jinki may have slammed me too hard into the wall.”

“HYUNG” 

“Kibum quit torturing the poor boy. Hello Taeminie, how have you been?”

“Hi, Jinki hyung. I guess I have been okay, I guess. I called to talk about these swarming thoughts I have been having lately.”

“Well, you can tell your hyungs, and we can do our best to help you.”

“Feelings are so confusing, like why do I miss Minho’s face? That jerk was messing with the team and now that we had a truce and he suddenly is gone and I miss him?? We have one heart to heart, and suddenly, I am all gushy feely for him? I am just so confused.”

“Ah, so this about this Choi Minho we have heard about. Figures.”

“Kibum? Taemin just poured his heart out, and that is how you respond? Anyways ignoring him, Taemin, do you think it is possible that you like Minho-ssi in a romantic way?”

“I mean I guess so? But we had that whole little rivalry spat and now he just poofed out of my life I do not know what really to think.”

“Well, we can’t tell you your feelings for you, but I think you should just let your heart figure out Taeminnie.”

“Thank you, hyung. Thanks for not helping Kibum.”

“Hey, you brat, you’re lucky I am not there right now to go after you for having no manners.”

“Bye, hyungs!”

Taemin drops his phone down on the couch and promptly sighs trying to figure out precisely what sort of mess his heart was in. 

* * *

It was at practice a week later that confirmed that yes he does have feelings for Choi Minho. The cheer team had just finished their run-through of the cheer performance to the song Lucifer when Choi Minho waltzes into the gym. The girls who frequently watch the boys’ basketball practice start squealing at the sight of a sweaty Minho walking through the gym towards Taemin. 

Wait, Choi Minho was walking towards Taemin, and boy does his heart do things. Taemin is screwed at this point. 

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Uh, hello, Minho,” Taemin blushes while trying to remain a usual composure. 

“Sorry about striding in here, but I had just finished working out and quickly came here when I got the news that we had figured out who had locked you into the closet. It took a little bit of discreet digging but we were able to figure it out.”

“So who was it exactly?”

“It was this senior on the team Jung Minwoo. He is extremely annoyed at the fact I was chosen captain over him. Probably just locked you up as revenge for us always bothering your team in our spare time.”

“Uh thank you, Minho, for that revelation. Are you going to do about him? 

“Well, not right now can I do anything to him, but I certainly won’t make his life easier.”

“That’s good. Would you like to stay for the rest of our practice, or are you going to leave now?”

“I can stay sure.”

They get back into positions for the beginning of the song before pressing play and springing into action for the performance. Minho sat and watched in sort of a trance watching Taemin glide and flip across the gym at ease. Honestly, he could never understand why his dad hated the sport so much, even if it is something that was associated with his mother. But also if his dad hates the sport, Minho thinks he can make better memories of the sport, especially with the pretty captain who started the whole thing from scratch. 

If Minho can try to replace the adverse associations with the sport, then maybe his dad can slowly ease the pain associated with it. He wants his dad to heal from the pain of being cheated and left behind. 

“Yah Choi, are you there,” Taemin sudden words snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Uh, yes, sorry I zoned out for a second.”

“So, did you like our performance?”

“Yes, I thought it was great, especially your breakout performance part.” 

“Well, uh, thank you.”

“So when is the big cheering competition?”

“It is in a month from now.”

“Oh nice um, would you like to get coffee sometime?” Minho nervously asks, rubbing the nape of his neck. 

Blushing, Taemin nods his head and stutters out a “y-yes sure” before grabbing his phone out so Minho could put in his contact information.

“Oh yeah, I guess it would be a good thing if we had each other’s numbers huh.”

To say both boys were both flustered over the whole exchange while the rest of the cheer team watched on with amused looks on their faces. When they are done with exchanging numbers, Minho leaves, and Taemin turns around to see his whole team smirking at him. 

“Ooooo captain has a date with a soccer player ooooo,” Yugyeom and BamBam tease Taemin. 

“Be quiet, you two. If you both feel so inclined to tease me about my love life, shall we divulge into yours?” 

“No, hyung there is no need” “Nope, we are all good,” both BamBam and Yugyeom quickly reply, not wanting to go into their love lives one bit. 

After that little teasing between the members, practice wrapped up for the day with everyone changing before heading home. Taemin walks back to the apartment with Jongin and Ten. They all drop their bags at the edge of the hall before stepping into the kitchen area to try to make something for dinner. 

“So Taemin hyung that whole thing today with you and the soccer player was quite an interesting sight,” Ten teases as he reaches out to eat a chip. 

“Taemin I can’t believe you didn’t tell us about your feelings for Choi. We could have gotten you guys together by now,” Jongin chimes on.

“Guys who said it was a date.”

“Taemin, when someone asks you to get a cup of coffee sometime, it translates to I want to get to know you better in a date setting.” 

“Exactly what Ten said. You guys are going on a date, and you don’t even realize it. What are we going to do with you?” 

“As if you are any better, Jongin. You dated Kyungsoo for three months before realizing you were dating.”

“This is not about my Tae this about you.” 

“Whatever now should I text first, or should I wait for him?”

“Well, didn’t he text himself so he could get your number? So you should probably just wait, but if he doesn’t text you back soon, just do it first.”

“Okay, let's make dinner then.” 

Later after the trio made dinner and while Taemin worked on some assignments for classes, he heard his phone buzz on the nightstand. Getting up from his desk, he picks up his phone to see a new text message on the screen. 

**Minho**

Hey Taemin! Are you free tomorrow afternoon for our coffee date? 

**Taemin**

Yes, I am free at two o'clock if that works? 

**Minho**

Yes it does! See you then :) 

**Taemin**

See you :))

Taemin drops his phone on his desk and squeals. After his moment of excitement, he quickly realizes that his date is tomorrow, and he has absolutely nothing that will look nice. 

“Ten! My date is tomorrow, and we need to get me ready,” Taemin yells out to Ten in the apartment.  _ I hope it goes well _ ; he thinks to himself sitting back down at his desk, trying to get back to work on his assignments. 

* * *

  
  


To say Taemin was nervous about this date was an understatement. Was it his first date with his enemy? Acquaintance? Turned crush? Oh, his mind was swirling with thoughts as he walked to the agreed-upon cafe that was close to campus but far enough out that it was not the most popular one for students. Taemin was nervously pulling on the sleeves of his white sweater underneath his trench coat. He steps into the cafe and instantly is just hit with the smell of coffee. 

Plants are hanging from the walls and the furniture seems comfortable. Taemin goes up to order before going to sit down and wait for Minho to arrive. Suddenly the door opens, and Taemin looks up to see Minho step into the cafe. Minho instantly looks around before noticing Taemin and lights up in recognition. He walks over to Taemin and takes off his coat before sitting down. 

“Hey” 

“Hi”

“Did you already order?”

“Yeah, I just got here and ordered so you can go do that,” Taemin flushes while talking. 

Minho gets up and places his order before coming to sit back down to wait for them to make the drink. The two of them sit and talk, enjoying each other's presence while talking about whatever topic seems to come up. They get so absorbed into each other that they don’t even notice the hours flying by. 

“Oh look, it already got dark out. I guess time sure flew by,” Minho notes, looking out the window before looking back at Taemin with a smile on his face. 

“It sure did. I guess we should start getting ready to go now?”

“Sure, but let me walk you home.”

“Minho, you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to; besides, it will give me comfort that you got home safely.”

The two of them start to get their coats on and place the coffee dishes into the designated container before heading out of the cafe into the chilly evening. They start walking together towards Taemin’s apartment, continuing to talk. Eventually, they reach Taemin’s apartment building and stand outside the front of it. 

“Well this me. I guess I should head in now.”

“Yeah, you should. Good night Taemin,” and with that, Minho pecks Taemin's cheek before starting to walk away slowly. 

Taemin, shocked, quickly snaps out of it before walking into his building, feeling a little giddy. He gets to his apartment and puts in the keys before stepping in and taking off his shoes. Ten and Jongin are hopefully in the kitchen making dinner, and as Taemin heads over to the kitchen he stops when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Opening it he notices a new text from Minho. 

**Minho**

I just got home :) 

I had fun on our date today!

**Taemin** I had fun today as well :)

Taemin looks up from his phone, smiling and thinking that yes, that this could work out between the two of them. Now to find out who was making delicious food in the kitchen. 

* * *

  
  
  


Today was it. This was the big competition that his team had been working on for months, especially the last month. The previous month had been the most hectic as it was midterms while it was also the first month of Taemin and Minho going on dates. Minho said he was going to watch today, and that made Taemin a little nervous. Jinki and Kibum hyung also said they were going to watch today since it was such an important competition for Taemin. To qualify for this competition, the cheer team had to rank in the top five for the past four tournaments and compete in at least ten tournaments. 

“Okay, team, this competition is significant. If we rank well we not only show our school that we are a competent club and should be officially instituted as a college activity but it will see how our hard work has paid off. I have faith in every single one of you so fighting,” Taemin says encouragingly. 

A loud chorus of fighting echoes back from the rest of the team members before they start their stretching routine as people file into the gym for the competition. The group is set to go third out of all the teams. The group waits anxiously until they get called up. 

“Introducing SM College cheer team performing to a song called Electric Lucifer? Anyways give them a round of applause,” the MC announces as Taemin and the rest of them get into position. 

The music blasts through the gym as the cheerleaders gracefully and sharply glide through their routine. Every flip and roundoff perfect, and their aerial stunts pull gasps from the crowd. Ten and Sicheng flew through the air as Mark did round offs with Taemin. They mixed their routine with dance and stunts stunning the crowd as it was not as common for cheerleaders to include as many dance elements. At the end of the routine, the entire claps and cheers as the group bows before walking off stage. 

The rest of the competition goes by in a whirlwind with various groups going each with their themes and outfits. Taemin's favorite group outside of his own was Alcon College. They were finally getting to the part of the competition where they were announcing the placement rankings. 

“In third place, we have Berrance University with their performance of so what. In second place, we have Alcon College for their performance cheer up. And in the first place… we have SM College for their performance of Electric Lucifer. Congrats to those groups, and thanks overall for all who came today to watch or to participate.”

Taemin and his team stared in aw at the trophy that they held in their arms and posed for photos as Jinki took them like a proud dad. After picture time the rest of the cheer team, Taemin ran over to Minho and hugged him excitedly. 

“Jagiya, I am so proud of you.” 

“Thanks! I seriously cannot believe we won. But now that we did win, I can finally reask your dad to support the team. He has to now that we have gotten a trophy from the high up competition. Do you think he will instate as an actual activity?” 

“Honestly, I am not sure what he will do but you have a lot of support to get as an official activity. Besides, I will be there to support you and help if needed.” 

“Thank you, Minho. For now, let’s celebrate with the others, and then we can meet with your dad about this tomorrow.” 

The whole group goes out to have Korean Barbeque to enjoy each other’s company while also basking in their win. They all knew tonight was just about enjoying their hard work before they had to talk to the principal.” 

* * *

_ This was it _ , Taemin thought as he and Minho were mere steps away from the office that would determine if the cheer’s hard work would go all down into the drain or not. He nodded reassuringly at Minho before bringing his hand up to the door to knock before receiving the confirmation to come in. Stepping into the office with an anxious heart, he noticed Minho and his dad nod at each other in a greeting. 

“Mr. Lee, what brings you here into my office?”

“I intended to ask about whether you would approve the cheer team officially. We have costume designs, a full drafted report of finances, and multiple competition placements, including a 1st place award at a national competition. We have enough reasoning for approval and decided to once again ask for it.”

“Whether or not you get multiple awards the cheer team will not be officially supported by the school. It is best if you give up on this fruitless endeavor. If that is all Mr. Lee, you can see your way out.” 

“Dad, I think you should reconsider this and approve it,” Minho buts into the conversation with, “Just because something bad happened between mom and you should not let you stop others from enjoying the same things that she so happened to like. I understand this hurts you, but Taemin has done nothing wrong to offend you.”

“Son, now you are taking his side in all this? Seriously?”

“Yes, because I believe that everyone is not the same and Taemin has no ill intentions whatsoever.”

“Fine, I will add the cheer team as an SM official activity. Happy now?”

“Sir, I would also like you to free up the dance ban. As an actual dance major, this is quite restrictive on our creative processes and for other students as well. What is the harm in a little bit of dancing whenever and wherever?”

“Fine, that will be lifted as well. Now you two get out of my office. Next thing you’ll be telling me is both of you are dating. What an exasperating day.”

At the dating statement, Minho and Taemin just look over at each other while Mr. Choi continues to talk while looking down at paperwork. They both bow and say their goodbyes out of the office before immediately excitedly hugging each other. 

“Minho I can’t believe I finally got my cheer team approved. Now we don’t have to hide our uniforms and pretend that we are not a club. We can also advertise now and do fundraisers. Maybe the new kiddos next year will get-”

Minho cuts off Taemin happily rambling with a kiss effectively stopping Taemin in shock before he slowly reciprocates. After kissing for so long, they both break apart, heaving, and smiling at each other. 

“Sorry about that. You were just so cute because you were so happy that I could not just hold back from kissing you.” 

“You don’t have to apologize. I quite enjoyed it. Now let’s go tell the team together.”

“Wait before that. Will you be my boyfriend?”   


“Of course, now let's go silly.” 

Taemin and Minho did not make it far before coming across the entire team who by the looks of it seemed to be eavesdropping and recording the whole event. 

“What is the meaning of this,” Taemin sternly asks his team.

“Hyung, we were just recording for Kibum hyung cause he wanted all the evidence regarding any of your relationship status updates,” Jungwoo says in an innocent voice as if he could do nothing wrong. 

“We will talk more about this recording for Kibum later, but for now let's go celebrate!” 

Taemin watched his team cheer before they all started moving down the hall and looked over to a smiling Minho who had their hands intertwined. All he could think of was how his senior was probably one of his best college years ever and it was only just the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! The cheer song that I had imagined them performing is a mashup of Electric Shock by f(x) and Lucifer by SHINee. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUa5OvdHIFk
> 
> Also I was inspired by these Japenese cheer group called nagoya spiders! They are pretty amazing group!


End file.
